


Omae no na wa

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: Gintoki calls Zura by his first name.





	Omae no na wa

Gintoki chuckled; Katsura was obviously annoyed, and yet his cheeks blushed a beautiful pink. He responded by holding Katsura even closer and, with a little smile, placed a light kiss upon his heated cheek.

"Adorable as ever." he breathed against smooth, warm skin, " _Kotarou_."

Katsura instantly pulled away retorting, "Not Kotarou, it's… wait…"

Gintoki laughed in utter amusement, while Katsura's blush grew even deeper.

"And you're as unbelievable and annoying as ever." he said, staring into his friend's dead-fish eyes, "I thought you always like calling me by that crappy "Zura" nickname you slapped on me? Why call me by my first name all of a sudden?"

In place of a response, all he got was Gintoki's lips touching his in a soft kiss. It didn't go further than gently brushing lips and delicately caressing hands; so sweet was it, Katsura couldn't help letting out a small whimper, the feeling lingered even though their lips separated.

"Come on, tell me why." Katsura whispered, eyes still closed.

"Because I love you."


End file.
